shippingsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:OngakuBeat
Sobre mi Kon´nichiwa! Soy Bea, para Kiwi Toallero y se supone que ESTO es mi página de usuario. Bien, has entrado aqui ¿porque? pregúntalo a Curro pero lo más probable es que hayas visto que he editado y te haya picado la curiosidad o que estés como una cuba o lo que pasa en el 98% de los casos es que estes MUY bored. Como has entrado ahora no te queda otra que leer este pedazo de tocho de cacho de introducción y luego morir en el intento de leer lo demás y, más te vale leer, si no quieres despertarte mañana en tu cama desnudo acompañado de un travesti y tus padres grabándolo en video. Pues eso, que disfrutes! Nombre real: Beatriz Edad: 12 Amigos de la wiki: pues la plasta de Kawaii Kiwi el bueno de Curro,Basura Volcanica,Gabi y alguno massssss Kiwi: Es mi compañera de clase y es muy plasta y la gusta fastidiarme mucho...Pero es muy maja. Le gusta poner voces extrañas al leer los comics que hago y ponerles dialogos y bocadillos sin sentido o con el pero estupidos como por ejemplo "¿Te puedo tocar la teta? es que me apetece. Suena estúpido pero nos partimos cuando lo hace nwn. Curritoh:Es mi curritoh y le aprecio mucho es uno de mis mejores amigos de la wiki y esta un poco ido y a veces se pone en su "Modo grosero ON" pero el es asi y le quiero por eso. Joan: Es un gran amigo cercano a mi (literalmente, no es coña) y es un chico muy vivaz y divertido ¡No cambies amigo! Basura Volcánica: Trasho es un elemento partiular pero es un gran amigo y es mu majete.En el xat tiene un avatar que parece gilipollas y me da yuyu... Gabi: Es una amiga genial y siempre esta lista para hacer el bobo y el cafre conmigo Juby: Es un tio simpatico que se le va la cabeza todo el rato de una forma muy divertida MasterMeitantei: Es nuevo en la wikia pero no es un nuevo amigo porque ya le conocía y es un amigo fantástico y es mi socio de la wiki xD JoseTjiED: Somos amigos desde hace poco pero tenemos mucho en común y es un chico muy majete nwn Ari: OMG my Ari!! Hacía un huevo de años (mentira, son meses) que no hablaba con ella. Cuando la volví a ver hace poco (entre mi locura personal, lo que me mete Pika en la sopa y el juntarme con Kiwi y Curro) no la reconocí pero ella es buena conmigu y me peduna :3. Las dos estamos locas con vocaloid y nos encantaaaa!!! 'Aficiones' Aficiones: Pokemon me encanta!!! pero tambien me gusta mucho dibujar manga y mola el xatshipping y vocaloid, mi grupo favorito, el mejor vocaloid es Len Kagamine alábale!.Los ranger son mi pasión sobre todo Verán "He is mine..." También que sepais que no me paso la vida pegada al ordenador, me gusta hacer patinaje artístico (gané en 3 lugar y el año pasado em rompí las muñecas) y hacer el gilipollas con Kiwi. También uso la DS que mis juegos favoritos son, pkmn rangers 3, pkmn negro y ya pondré otro y la Wii que mis juegos prefered son Smash Bros Brawl, Haverst Moon: Animal Parade, Animal Crossing: Let´s go to the city! y dentro de poco, seguramente Rune Fatory Frontier :D 'Curiosidades' *'Aunque me esfuerzo verdaderamente no consigo dibujar decentemente a ordenador D:﻿' *'La gente flipa y dice que dibujo genial a "lapiz" pero yo no lo veo lógico' *'Estoy rodeada de gente majareta y aunque también lo estoy un poco, mantengo un nivel decente de cordura, eso creo...' *'Me es imposible enfadarme con Kiwi porque me espero de todo de ella pero es una cosa que no me pasa con Curro O_O (supongo que es porque espero más comprensión, cordura y apoyo de él)' *'A veces me entra una repentina "inspiración" para dibujar pero cuando cojo el cuaderno se me pasa' *'Mi sueño soñado (Que se pueda cumplir) es aprender japonés, tocar el violin, el piano, la guitarra eléctrica (algo moderno tenía que haber YEAH), la flauta travesera, aprender esgrima y viajar a Japón.' *'De mayor quiero ser programadora de videojuegos en una empresa japonesa (asi aprovecho las lecciones de japonés owo) tales como Crypton 8no se si es de videojuegos pero me gusta muucho mucho nwn)' ﻿ Mis contribuciones Ni p*** idea de que poner aki nwn" Mis fakes!! *Strawy *Strawfress *Chocoshido *Chocoblaine *Chocoblaster *Colority Mis páginas favoritas * Summer Cream Mascotas! thumb Este es mi Cneeth que se llama Denthudor y le voy a poner un aparato dental Mis placas Mis placas, mis placas everywhere! Para pasar el rato! Bueno pues ya que has venido no te voy a dar el rollo todo el rato no? Pasa el rato con cosicas varias que me gustan y se merecen estar por aqui pues bueno,lo dicho pasatelo bieen nwn 300px |- | |}